castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dagger
A Dagger, sometimes referred to as a "Knife", is a sub-weapon (or sometimes a main weapon) that can be thrown or used to stab. The Dagger sub-weapon is the most basic, and usually weakest, weapon in the Castlevania series of games. It is thrown forward in a straight line to hit enemies in front of the hero. However, this weapon may be considered almost useless against enemies that move around a lot. It is most effective when thrown with dead-on aim and is the fastest of all sub-weapon attacks. Its weakness, compared to some of the other sub-weapons, is offset by the fact that it only consumes one Heart, can be thrown very quickly in succession (Symphony of the Night), or three at once (Rondo of Blood). In some games its usefulness is limited in that it can't pass through walls. Some games have different varieties of the Dagger: they can be thrown further, faster, stronger, in different numbers, or pass through multiple enemies or walls. The original Item Crash in Rondo of Blood is called "Thousand Edge", which allows a character to throw a large barrage of daggers very rapidly for a set amount of time. It works best when attacking enemies on the ground, or when successfully hitting flying enemies while on a platform. Some bosses also use the Dagger as a weapon, including the Doppelganger bosses, who will mimic many of the heroes' attacks, including throwing knives. Stabbing daggers can be used as primary weapons in some games. Some games also have a class of such weapons. One of the most prominent examples of this behavior was Grant Danasty's main attack animation in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse's versions outside of Japan. Gallery Artworks Dagger_CV1.jpg|Dagger from the Japanese Castlevania manual SQ_Dagger.jpg|Dagger from the Japanese Simon's Quest manual Screenshots Evilbutcher.png|Knife throw in Aria of Sorrow Durga.png|Penetrator in Aria of Sorrow Ripper.png|Scalpel throw in Aria of Sorrow Stage-garden2.png|Knife throw in Dawn of Sorrow Animations DaggerNes.gif|Dagger animation (click to watch) Evil-ButcherAnimation.gif|Knife throw animation (click to watch) DurgaAnimation.gif|Penetrator animation (click to watch) RipperAnimations.gif|Scalpel throw animation (click to watch) KnifeDoS.gif|Knife animation (click to watch) KnifeTrevor.gif|Knife animation (click to watch) KnifeCrashTrevor.gif|Knife crash animation (click to watch) RipperDoS.gif|Ripper soul animation (click to watch) Thousand-Edges.gif|Thousand-Edges in Castlevania: Judgment (click to watch) Dagger-Wave.gif|Dagger-Wave in Castlevania: Judgment (click to watch) Dagger-Storm.gif|Dagger-Storm in Castlevania: Judgment (click to watch) Million Edges.gif|Million Edges in Castlevania: Judgment (click to watch) Game Specific Information Castlevania The original Castlevania featured a Dagger as one of the five original sub-weapons that could be used in the game. The player could only equip a single sub-weapon at a time, each which could be obtained from hitting a particular candle or as a drop item from an enemy. By pressing up while attacking, a single dagger is thrown forward until it strikes an enemy, hits a candle or leaves the screen. The weapon could be thrown two or three times in a row upon encountering a Double or Triple Shot. Vampire Killer The "Broadsword" in this game acts as a replacement for the whip as the primary weapon, rather than as a sub-weapon. It does not consume any Hearts, and two daggers can be on the screen at a time. It is otherwise similar to the Dagger in the original Castlevania. It is equipped until a player dies or until it is replaced with another primary weapon (such as a Chain Whip, an Axe or a Cross Boomerang). Castlevania II: Simon's Quest This is the only traditional sub-weapon from the original Castlevania game other than Holy Water to appear in this game. It can be purchased in the town of Veros and can be selected at any time once purchased. It is thrown like the Dagger from the original Castlevania game and consumes no Hearts to use, however, its range and damage is low. More powerful versions of the Dagger can be obtained, including the Silver Knife (consumes Hearts, but travels across the whole screen and is stronger) and the Gold Knife (bursts into flames when striking an enemy, stunning them and dealing massive damage). Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse The Dagger found in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse is identical to the one found in the original Castlevania game. It can also be powered up with Double and Triple Shots. Trevor Belmont and Grant Danasty are both able to use this weapon. Grant can use the Dagger as both, a primary weapon and a sub-weapon. In the Japanese version, the Dagger is thrown without consumption of Hearts when a normal attack is used. Only a single Dagger is allowed to be on the screen at once, but if a dagger is also equipped as a sub-weapon, an additional dagger can be thrown (consuming a Heart), along with any additional daggers allowed by a Double or Triple Shot. In the U.S. version, Grant does not throw his dagger when doing a normal attack, instead, he lunges forward a bit and stabs an enemy with it. If he is on a wall or ceiling, he will throw the dagger in the opposite direction. Candles that would normally give Trevor Holy Water, will drop a Dagger for Grant. Candles that would normally give Trevor a Dagger, will drop a Holy Flame spell book for Sypha, or a Small Heart for Alucard. Super Castlevania IV The Dagger in Super Castlevania IV is similar to the one found in the original Castlevania. It can also be powered up with a Double or Triple Shot. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (LCD Handheld) Alucard starts the game with his trusty Dagger. It will later be replaced with a Sword after defeating the first boss. Castlevania (Nintendo 64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness In both, Castlevania (Nintendo 64) and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, Reinhardt carries a Dagger. It is used for close quarters combat, and is quick but rather weak. In Legacy of Darkness, Henry also uses a Dagger. It has the same strength as Carrie's Ring Smash (same as Cornell's Claw slash). Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Castlevania: Encore of the Night Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Item Data See Dagger/Item Data Category:Traditional Sub-Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Bullet Souls